In various data classification techniques, a set of tagged points in Euclidean space are processed in a training phase to determine a partition of the space to various classes. The tagged points may represent features of non-numerical objects such as scanned documents. Once the classes are determined, a new set of points can be classified based on the classification model constructed during the training phase.